Calls Me Home
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Luffy goes home after sailing through the New World. But just because he came from that hell, it doesn't mean that he became the Pirate King. Songfic inspired by Shannon LaBrie's 'Calls Me Home'. Luffy-centric.


**Wow, I am seriously in the songfic mood! This is my third songfic in two weeks!**

**Gosh...I really don't make enough One Piece fics. I've only made two out of 28 and the rest are all Pokespe and Fairy Tail. So, here's one now.**

**I absolutely loved Luffy's back story, with his two brothers and everything. I was upset when the Tenryubito friggin' shot down Sabo's boat. It was terrible seeing both Luffy and Ace breaking down after his presumed death. But you all know that, right?**

**This is a 'what if' one-shot songfic about Luffy returning home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in One Piece! Oda's the mastermind!**

**Song: 'Calls Me Home' by: Shannon LaBrie**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Calls Me Home~<span>_

* * *

><p><em>It's funny how<em>

_The walk of life_

_Can take you down _

_without a fight_

_Home..._it's such a warm place.

A place where they say the heart is, A place where memories lie.

He was _home_.

The nostalgia was overwhelming as they docked their ship on the side of the village.

His crewmembers watched as Makino hugged him tightly with tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"_Welcome home...Luffy..."_

The said teen noted how, in the sobbing crowd of villagers, that even Mayor Woodslap was shedding a few tears for his return. That was weird. He had always thought that the Mayor didn't like him at all.

_So many years_

_Can leave behind_

_Regretfully until it's time_

_You realize that moment_

_When you turn around_

After the teary reunion with the people of Fuusha village, the crew made their way up the mountains, more nostalgia flowing into him with every step. A few of the Straw Hats noticed their captain run his rubbery hands over a few trees, smiling from all the memories running around in the forest.

Finally reaching the top of the mountain, they saw a lone shack shrouded by many trees. Surprising both the people inside and outside, Luffy kicked the shack's door down.

Familiar faces stared at him in shock, one even wailing, _"They've found us!"_

Exactly five seconds later, people were hollering and wailing, latching themselves onto the pirate and falling into a giant dogpile of snot and tears.

"_Damn it, Stupid Brat! Do you know how much you've made me worry? !" _Dadan yelled while squeezing the teen tighter than before. Luckily, Luffy was unaffected due to being rubber. Otherwise, his bones would have broken from the hug.

Soon, the rest of the Straw Hats were introduced to the Dadan Bandits.

They had a feast, where everyone had a food free-for-all, just like before.

_I'm coming home _

_To breathe again_

_To start again_

_I'm coming home _

_From all the places I have been_

Later after the party, the Straw Hats decided to explore their captain's home island.

Although, when Nami asked Luffy if there were any good shopping places around, he just shook his head.

"_There are a lot of nice places in Goa Kingdom, but that place sucks." _

They didn't understand. How could the Kingdom have nice places, but be bad at the same time?

Nami could have hit him for not making any sense, but she didn't. In the past six months, Luffy wasn't completely the same.

For one thing, they may have went to the New World and back, but that didn't mean that Luffy was the Pirate King.

In the middle of sailing through the red waters of the New World, they had found out that Blackbeard was heading back to the East Blue to overtake it. And the Straw Hats wouldn't and couldn't accept that.

It was a terribly rough decision, leaving his dream and going all the way back to the beginning, but Luffy wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to his home waters-especially by Blackbeard's hands. So, they left the Grand Line and sailed back to the peaceful East Blue.

Yet, Luffy never showed his pain of losing his dream when it was just in his grasp. Even so, the Straw Hats knew he was in silent disappointment.

_With nothing but a voice within_

_That calls me..._

_Calls me home_

A few hours of sightseeing and exploring were enough for the crew as they headed back to the bandit's shack. Not seeing their captain there, they were slightly puzzled.

"_Where's Luffy?" _Usopp asked them all.

They each lowered their heads.

"_Probably at the cliff side." _Magura, one of the banddits, answered dimly.

The Straw Hats didn't question it any further. All they did was ask for directions.

When they finally found him, he was standing overlooking the ocean, with his hat pressed against his chest, eyes closed in deep thought.

In front of him were two crosses made out of wood, surrounded by dozens of flowers that were many different kinds.

The Straw Hats had never seen their captain look so serene.

_Back in the day,_

_When I was younger_

_I was so lost and proud_

Everyone huddled behind a few trees, not making a single sound, which was a feat for their crew. Now was not the time for them to speak.

Instead, they watched him sit down cross-legged in the middle of the two makeshift graves.

"_Hey... Ace, Sabo," _he spoke softly, _"It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

His crew could only wonder who Sabo was. But knowing that he wasn't around anymore was enough for them to know.

"_If you're wondering...I'm not the Pirate King yet. That bastard Blackbeard made me come all the way back here."_

He paused and leaned back on his hands, breathing in the fresh, salty air.

"_But I'm kinda glad. After all, I get to see you guys and everyone else too!"_

He stopped again.

"_It's been...so long..."_

_I've gained the world_

_But it'll never compare to what I've heard_

_In the quiet moments_

_When the earth hold still_

Luffy continued to talk to his brothers for the next half hour-about his newest adventures and discoveries, even laughing out loud about a few of them as if he was talking to two living people. It made the Straw Hats feel at ease. They were relieved that Luffy wasn't sad about the past anymore. He was the best example of moving on.

But only moving on, not letting go.

"_Sometimes I miss you guys," _he looked up to the sky, _"I miss my two big brothers who protected me and laughed along with me."_

The eight crewmembers all frowned. Of course, Luffy wasn't immune to emotions like sadness and longing.

"_I'm strong now, but I can still break. You know what I mean, guys?"_

Nami gasped at his choice of words. It was true-no matter how strong the person, they still had a weak spot. For Luffy, it was the pain of both his brother's deaths.

Suddenly, Luffy chuckled and faced the grave with 'ACE' on it, _"Ace would probably tell me that I'm rubber and not glass, and that I'm not nearly as strong as him," _he turned to the marker with 'SABO' written across it, _"I think you would get it, Sabo. You've always been smarter than me and Ace anyways."_

He laughed at the image of the fire user hitting him across the head and the noble grinning sheepishly and laughing at the compliment given to him. It was slightly odd for the Straw Hats to see him laugh at seemingly nothing.

_I'm coming home _

_To breathe again_

_To start again_

_I'm coming home _

_From all the places I have been_

Luffy stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, _"Well...I guess it's time to go. My nakama are probably looking for me."_

Before setting off, he stared towards the ocean one more time.

"_Dadan and everyone put you guys in the best spots," _he pointed out, _"Now we can still look at the ocean together! I love this place..."_

The pirate captain turned around and began to take a few steps back into the forest until he heard two voices speaking at once.

"_We love it too, Luffy."_

_With nothing but a voice within_

_That calls me..._

_Calls me home_

The teen gasped in shock, turning around to face the graves again, "Ace? Sabo?"

There was no answer. The wind continued blowing through the area, as if nothing had happened. The Straw Hats had heard the voices as well, wondering if they were just hearing things.

But deep down, they-Luffy included-knew that they weren't.

_I'm coming home _

_To breathe again_

_To start again..._

After getting over his shock, Luffy just smiled. It wasn't his goofy signature smile. It was filled with a tint of sadness and happiness put together.

To the crew's surprise, he was suddenly standing right in front of them.

"_How did you...!" _Franky questioned.

"_You guys forgot I had Haki." _He laughed.

Then everyone laughed as well. Luffy's happiness was contagious.

As soon as they finished laughing, Nami approached her captain.

_I'm coming home _

_To breathe again_

_To start again_

_I'm coming home _

_From all the places I have been_

"_We're going to help you achieve your dream, no matter how long it takes. Is that alright with you, captain?" _she smiled.

Luffy's grin exploded all over half of his face, _"Of course!"_

Zoro gave him a thumbs-up, _"Because no matter how long it takes..."_

The captain immediately caught on.

For his brothers.

For his crew.

And for himself.

"_I will be..."_

"_THE PIRATE KING!"_

_With nothing but a voice within_

_That calls me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, it's done! I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if Luffy was OOC. I just think that that would be how he would act if he gave up his dream and visited his brother's graves. And yes, I believe the bandits made graves for Ace and Sabo. They all loved them, they just wouldn't admit it.**


End file.
